A Evil Returns
by omegadragun
Summary: This story takes place after the T.V. moive The Ultimate Enemy. Bear with me thsi Fan fic is my first and it will take me some time to write it. Also there is a new character in the story.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own ant aspect of Danny Phantom and so and so

This story takes place after the T.V. " The Ultimate Enemy"

In this story Danny is 24, Jazz is 27, and their parents are the same wacky ghost hunters.

**Chapter 1.**

As Danny, Tucker, and Sam are out in the center of Amity Park, chasing the Box Ghost yet again; Sam and Tucker start to notice something about Danny. Tucker and Sam fall back and look at each other.

"Sam have you notice something about Danny lately? Like he is becoming careless with his powers"? Asks Tucker.

"Yeah like he doesn't care who he is hurting when he uses that ghostly wail". Replies Sam.

"Brace yourself. Here it comes," said Sam and Tucker as they ran for cover.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

" I see what you mean Tucker. That one almost took me out".

* * *

**Later at Danny and Sam's apartment.**

"Danny can I talk to you for a sec"? Asks Sam

"Sure. What is it? You look like you are worried about something," answers Danny

" Well, um, it's about your powers…they seem to be getting even stronger and you don't seem to notice. You do know that you haven't completely mastered your powers right"? Asks Sam

" I know they haven't been fully developed, and that there are powers that I haven't even gotten yet. But I have more control over them than I did ten years ago". Says Danny

Flash back Ten Years Ago. 

" Here Mr. Lancer I did the best I could," said Danny as he handed in his make up C.A.T.

" Now see Mr. Fenton, wasn't studying for it better than cheating"? Asks Mr. Lancer

"Not Really"

" What was that Mr. Fenton"?

"Oh nothing"

" Good here's your test back. If you turn to the back it tells you the job that you are best suited for," says Mr. Lancer

"GHOST HUNTER"

" Well now that, that's over. I can go home and fix my hair hornet. Good day Mr. Fenton" said Mr. Lancer as he walked out the door.

* * *

**Outside Casper High.**

"So how did you do Danny?" asks Sam

" I did fine. I basically just took a test that told me that I am going to be a ghost hunter for the rest of my life". Replied Danny

" Well look at the bright side Danny you will always have me. I mean us right Tucker"?

" Huh? Oh right Danny you will always have us," said Tucker

" What's up Tuck"? Asked Danny and Sam together.

" Oh nothing I was just watching something that my P.D.A. picked up. It looks like Danny's future starts now. Ember is back for another encore". Said Tucker

"IM GOING GHOST"

" You guys wait here," said Danny as he flew off

" Sam does he really expect us to wait here? Sam?

* * *

**The Center of Amity Park.**

" Look Ember do you really think you can win"? Asks Danny

" Yes. In fact I know I can. I just retuned my guitar. Here is a few new power cords for ya" said Ember as she stroked her guitar throwing a giant green fist at Danny sending him into the wall of one of the near by buildings.

" Oh no, Danny" screams Sam

" Oh isn't that cute the love birds are having their first major crisis" said Ember.

" Were not love birds and even if we were I would still be worried about Danny. He is my best friend and one day I hope more. But that is not important right now. The thing that is important is getting rid of you. An this is the thing to do it with," said Sam as she pulled out he Fenton thermos.

"Oh no not the fucking thermos. NOOOOOOOOOOO" screamed Ember as she got sucked into the Fenton thermos.

As Danny lay there stunned at what had just been sayid and what had just happened. He realized that his feeling for Sam had indeed changed over the past few months. He had been in love with here ever since he had to put Paria Dark back into his sarcophagus of forever sleep.

" Sam did you really mean what you just said" Asked Danny as he transformed back into his human self.

" Yes. But there is something I didn't ay and that is that I love you Danny Fenton.

" Me Too Sam" said Danny as he goes to kiss her.

" What I miss," asks tucker as he drops his mouth at the sight he had just seen.

" Oh nothing just Ember being sucked into the Fenton Thermos." Said Danny

" Yeah right" said Tucker as they walked home.

* * *

**Four Years Later.**

As time went on Danny and Sam's relationship only got stronger as they got closer. Tucker on the other hand still had a hard time accepting the fact that his two best friends were dating. As Sam, Tucker, and the rest of their class got ready for their graduate Danny had one other thing that he had to do. Danny was going to ask Sam to married him.

" Sam before we go out there and start the next chapter in our lives there is something I have to ask you". Said Danny

" Sure what is it Danny?" Asks Sam

" Will you marry me"?

For a while all Sam could do was stare at him. Then reality caught up with her.

" Danny this is so sudden. I don't know what to say," said Sam

" Oh you know you want to say yes Sam." Said Jazz as she came to wish them luck.

" Yes Danny I will marry you".

"Danny Fenton" Called Mr. Lancer

"Tucker Foley… Sam Manson".

As Danny Sam and Tucker walked out to get their diplomas Danny's ghost sense goes off. Danny takes his diploma from Mr. Lancer and walks off the stage and breaks into a run with Sam, Tucker, and Jazz not far behind. As the four of them run out the front doors of the school an old friend is waiting they're to meet them.

" Plasmius what are you doing here"? Ask Danny as he dropped into his fighting stance.

" Is that any way to greet an old friend Daniel"? Asks Plasmius.

" IM GOING GHOST"

"Your no old friend Plasmius" said Danny as he fires a ghost ray at him.

You better get out of here Plasmius" Said Jazz s she pulled out the Fenton peeler.

" Oh you think that you scare me. You're no better than your idiot father. You cant kick my ass little girl".

" If she can't I can" said Danny as he fires another ghost ray.

"Well if you're so sure. Then you wont mind if I do this" Said Plasmius as he took Sam hostage.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" screams Danny while breaking into a ghostly wail.

Jazz rushes toward Sam, barely saving her form Plasmius when he got hit with the ghostly wail. As the fight rolls on, Plasmius gets a few good hits on Danny. But in the fight ends when Danny discovers that he has a new power. The power to freeze ghost and humans in place. Danny called it his Ghost freeze. Danny then freezes Plasmius and hits him with a ghost ray sending him playing back into the wall of Casper High. When Danny floats over to see where Plasmius had gone Danny finds no remains of him. Plasmius had once again escaped.

" Sam is you okay"?

"I'm fine Danny". Said Danny as she pulls him into a deep and passionate kiss.

"Ew gross. I'm still not use to that" Said Tucker as he turned away.

" Is that all Sam or is there more"? Asked Danny

" That's nothing compared to whats going to happen tonight". Replied Sam

" Alright! But first ewe has to go to my house. Tonight is the night I tell my parents that I am part ghost".

After Danny tells his parents that he is part ghost they faint. Several hours later they awake and tell Danny that it is okay and that they are proud of him and then rush him and Sam to city hall to get married before anything can get in the way.

* * *

**Present Day**. 

" You remember how things were back then Sam"?

" Yes I even remember that your parents fainted when you told them about your powers."

"Any way I will try to be more careful with my powers from now on Sam". Says Danny

Danny and Sam get up and head for bed and a little fun. Just as Danny is about ready to fire his little ghost soldiers when his ghost sense goes off.

"Oh perfect timing," says Danny.

" Its okay Danny. There is always when you get home".

" Okay".

"IM GOING GHOST"

As Danny flys out the window Sam rolls over and tries to fall a sleep when her cell phone rings. As she goes to answer it she see that it is Jazz and quickly answers.

" What is it Jazz? Its kind of late"

" I know its late Sam but this is important. He is back". Says Jazz

" You mean HIM"? Asks Sam

" Yes Sam HIM. Clockwork couldn't stop him"

" Okay Jazz I will let Danny know when he gets back."

Sam hangs up the phone and walks out into the kitchen to get some coffee and gather her thoughts.

* * *

**Four Hours Later.**

"Sam. Sam you awake"? Calls Danny as he phases through the wall.

"Danny. Yes im awake but I have bad news".

"What. What is it"?

"HES BACK"

" You mean HIM"?

"Yes"

" Hey cuz where did you go"? Calls Danielle

" In here with Sam"

"Hi Sam. Long time no see". Says Dani

"That's why my ghost sense went off. Dani here was fighting Skulker for my DNA sample so she could complete herself. Then we went to her lab and finished her cloning". Said Danny

" That's cool now lets go Jazz is expecting up at your parents house" Says Sam

"Okay lets go," says Danny

* * *

**Later Outside Fenton Works.**

As Danny, Sam, and Dani arrive outside Fenton Works Danny is starting to get worried about what is going to happen in the near future.

"Hey Danny, Sam, and you are"? Asks Jazz as she opens the front door.

"I'm Danielle your cousin". Answers Dani

"Okay"

" Jazz she is a clone, Made by Plasmius out of my DNA. So she is just like me, Powers and all" said Danny

"Anyway now that we are caught up on who is who I think that we should get Uncle Jack, Aunt Maddie and Tucker for training" says Dani

" Yes we should but first let me introduce you to Zack Ombie another ghost hybrid" says Jazz.

"What"? Danny, Sam, and Dani say together.

"Let me finished. There is one exception though. Unlike you Danny he was born this way. His mom was human and his father was a ghost in fact you have fought his father before." Said Jazz.

" I have"? asked Danny

"Yes you have fought my father before. The Fright Night. Oh and by the way in human form I am called Zack Ombie but when I am in ghost form I am called Zombie" Said new comer Zack.

" Okay welcome to Team Phantom" Said Danny.

" Okay I will get the rest of the team". Says Jazz as they walk into the house.

**End Chapter.**

**Authors note**

This is my first Fan fic so bear with me please. Anyway I hope you like what I have wrote so far nada your questions would be answer in the next few chapters. This new character that I have introduced will be a good member of the team but there is going to be another person who helps team phantom as an ally. You may already know her but I will leave you guessing.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own any aspect of Danny Phantom an so and so.

This story takes place after the T.V. movie "The Ultimate Enemy"

Danny is 24 and married. Jazz is 27; their parents are the some wacky ghost hunters they have always been. Newcomer Zack Ombie is 24 and has powers exactly like Danny's. Also Danielle is 22 and a complete clone of Danny.

**Chapter 2**

As each member of Team Phantom arrived for their training session Danny wonders how this new team will work out.

" Okay team lets suit up," says Danny

Maddie, Jack, Sam, Tucker, and Jazz all suit up. Maddie and Jack in their jumpsuits and Jazz in the Fenton peeler. Sam and Tucker in the Specter Speeder.

" WERE GOING GHOST," said Danny and Dani together.

" CALL OF THE GRAVE" says Zack as he transformed into Zombie.

" Okay team it looks like the first wave is going to be Mom, Dad, and Jazz with their ghost weapons". Said Danny.

"Okay"

" Then the three of us will go in if things get too rough"

" What about us"? Asked Sam and Tucker together.

" I don't want to do this to you guys but I need you two to be the distraction, and then the rescue team in case anyone gets hurt". Said Danny with a worried look on his face.

" Okay Danny. We understand".

" Alright lets go. Mom, Dad you built the virtual simulator like I asked right "?

" Yes Danny. We called it the Fenton Spectral Simulator.

" Okay let's go to the Spectral Simulator Room" Said Danny.

* * *

**Inside the Spectral Simulator.**

" Simulation on" said Danny entering the room.

The simulation quickly turns on and wastes no time on simulating the first ghost, Skulker

" Okay first wave GO"! Yells Danny.

Jazz, Maddie, and Jack all fire ghost blasters at Skulker vaporizing him. The simulation then summons the next ghost they have to fight, Ember. The team quickly blasts through her. As training goes on the first wave does very well right until they hit the simulation of Plasmius. Here Danny, Dani, and Zombie take over.

" Okay guys how I about I freeze him with my ghost freeze power and then we blast him with our ghost rays" suggested Danny.

" Works for us".

Danny freezes the simulation of Plasmius. Then he, Dani, and Zombie all fire ghost rays at him. As the swirling green and purple rays hit the simulation of Plasmius, the three ghost hybrid ghost senses go off. Danny and Dani have the classic green color but as for Zombie his is black.

" Okay team it looks like we have a field test. Now we will see how this new team works in the field," said Danny.

" I will check the computer to see who the ghost is" Said Jazz running toward the computer.

" Well Jazz, who is it"? Asked Dani

" Danny you're not going to like this but it's the Ectopusses and Skulktech 9.9". Said Jazz turning to Danny.

" I wondered when Technus and Skulker were going to combine. I mean we knew it would happen ever since I fought him all those year ago. When Clockwork sent him back in time to destroy me". Said Danny.

As Zombie, Danny, and Dani fly up through the ground using their intangibility powers, the rest of the team runs upstairs out of the lab into the living room and then out into the street and into the Fenton Assault Vehicle. Better know as the Fenton R.V.

* * *

**Amity Central Park**

" Look there he is". Said Dani as they arrived on the scene.

" Oh shit, Team Phantom," said Skulktech.

" Alright Team lets hit him hard and hit him fast and we should have no problem kicking his ass" said Danny.

Danny looks at Dani and Zombie and both nod at him for Danny to give the orders on what to do first.

" Okay first wave go do your stuff…First wave"? Said Danny looking around.

" Here we are Danny. Your Dad forgot to charge the R.V.". Said Sam arriving in the specter speeder with the rest of the team.

"Okay. First wave, GO"! Yelled Danny

Jazz, Tucker, Sam, Maddie, and Jack quickly took out the Ectopusses with Fenton Blasters and other ghost fighting weaponry. However when it comes to Skulktech the first wave of the team couldn't handle him.

" Sam tucker cause a diversion". Yelled Danny

" Got it". Said Sam and Tucker jumping into the Specter Speeder.

" Okay while they do that we go invisible and sneak up behind him and then blast him with our ghost rays:" Said Danny to Zombie and Danielle.

' Got it".

Sam and Tucker started blasting everything around the area with the weapons on the Specter Speeder, causing the diversion that Danny wanted. Then as Zombie, Danny, and Dani came up behind Skulktech, the Technus Part of him senses it and fires and ectoplasmic beam at the three of them.

"That's it". Said Zombie.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

" Wow. You have a ghostly wail too". Said Danny and Dani as their mouths hung open.

" Yup".

" Where did he go"? Asked Jazz looking around.

" I don't know" Said Danny"

" It's a good thing he is gone" Aid Zombie.

" Lets go home team". Said Danny transforming back into his human self.

* * *

**30 minutes later back at Fenton Works.**

" I can't believe that you have a ghostly wail". Said Danny

" I thought that we were the only ones to have that power". Said Dani walking into the living room.

" Well the reason I have that power is because of who my real parents are" Said Zack pacing the room.

Danny and Danielle both look at each other with strange looks.

" So your Parent were not who you said they were"?

" No. Not exactly anyway. My mom is human and my dad is half ghost". Said Zack.

"What"!

" Danny, well you and Sam are my parents. I changed my name because I didn't want you to know, my real name is Zack but not Zack Ombie but Zack Fenton".

" Okay" Said Danny in shock

" but in ghost form I am still called Zombie". Said Zack

" So how did you get here? And if you are my son then you have to be from the future right"? Asked Danny

" Clockwork and yes I am from the future. Except there is a twist to me being here. In order for me to go back to my own time I have to be born here first then I will go back to my own time and the time line will be restored. So Dad is everything okay"?

" Yeah just fine" Said Danny right be fore he passed out.

**End Chapter.**

**Authors Note.**

So Zack( Zombie) is Danny and Sam's son from the future this should cause a twist somewhere down the line. Okay so training was a drag but the field test tested them better. Also I think my next chapter will answer your questions on who HE is, if you don't already know. Anyway thank you and please review.


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own any aspect of Danny Phantom and so and so.

This story takes place after the T. V. movie " The Ultimate Enemy"

Danny is 24 married and has a son. Jazz is 27, and Zack (Zombie) is 24. Maddie and Jack Fenton are still the same ghost hunters they have always been. Everyone else has changed too.

**Chapter 3**

" Hey Dad when are we going to tell mom about me"? Asked Zack

" I'm not quite sure on how to tell her". Answered Danny

" Tell me what"? Asked Sam entering the living room at Fenton Works.

" Well Sam… Zack here is our son sent back in time by Clockwork to help us stop HIM" said Danny.

" Yeah I know. Jazz told me already".

" How did she know"? Asked Danny

" Um… I told her when I arrived because I needed help finding you and mom" Said Zack

"Oh"

Danny, Sam, and Zack all sat down and started to talk to get some answers. A few hours went by and all questions were finally answered. Then the ghost alarm went off. Danny, Zack, and Sam quickly sprang into action. Once in the lab they transformed.

"IM GOING GHOST"

"CALL OF THE GRAVE"

" Where is the rest of the team'? Asked Danny looking around.

" I'm not sure," answered Sam.

" It looks like it just us Dad".

Just then the ghost portal open and released Johnny 13 and his girlfriend Kitty. Danny looks at Zombie and Smiles.

" We can take them" Said Zombie dropping into a fighting stance.

Then Johnny sent out his shadow and Zombie and Danny both used their power of Ectoplasmic illumination to stop the shadow. Then zombie fired a ghost ray to send Johnny 13 flying back into the ghost zone. Meanwhile Danny was fighting off Kitty. With one shot of Danny's ghost stinger he sent Kitty sending her back into the ghost zone. Then as they were about to turn back into human form their ghost senses went off.

Then the ghost portal open only to reveal the Lunch Lady. With one blast of their ghost rays Danny and Zombie threw her back into the ghost zone.

" That was strange. Two ghosts, one right after the other". Said Sam

" Well at least they are gone now," said Zombie as he transformed back into Zack.

" I don't know why these things are happening. But lets find the others" said Danny.

* * *

**Meanwhile at the Nasty Burger**

" That was a spooktacular nasty burger" Said Jack licking his fingers.

" Dad do you always have to talk about ghosts"? Asked Jazz

" I wonder where the others are," said Dani and Tucker.

Just then Dani ghost sense went off.

" Oh great another ghost to fight". Said Jazz

" IM GOING GHOST"

" Ready Jack"? Asked Maddie

" Yeah baby where is the ghost"? Said Jack.

" I'm right here," said Ember

Right then Ember stroked her guitar but couldn't complete the note because she was blasted with a ghost ray from behind.

" Where the fuck did that come from"? Looking around.

"From us you geek" said Danny.

" Oh great. What eh fuck do you want"? Asked Ember.

" Only to kick your ass Ember"

Then Ember stoked her guitar sending a power cord at Danny and Zombie sending them back and shorting out their ghost powers. Danny and zombie both lay there unconscious.

" NOOOOOOO" screamed Sam.

" Looks like its just me and you now Ember" said Dani

" What about us" said the rest of the team?

" Look if she can take out Danny and Zombie the you guys would be nothing. Just let me take care of it okay".

Then Dani screams at the top of her lungs.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Dani's ghostly wail was really strong. It sent Ember flying into the sign of the Nasty Burger.

" Okay you little bitch, no more nice girl," said Ember.

" Your right Ember. There will be no more nice girl and this will see to that"

" Oh is it that fucking thermos again. Because if it is then there is no need for you to bring it out because it won't work".

" Well good thing that I just so happen to have this." Said Dani pulling out the Fenton Ghost Containment Unit.

" It looks like a giant vacuum". Said Ember

" That's because it is"

" Oh fuck, you little bithchhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" said Ember being sucked up into the F.G.C.U. (Fenton Ghost Containment Unit)

" That's that".

Just then Plasmius appeared and look really impressed.

" What do you want?" asked Danny regaining consciousness.

" Answers about this" Said Plasmius as he transformed back into Vlad and held up a picture of HIM.

* * *

**Later In the Lab at Fenton Works**

After about an hour all of Vlad's questions were answered. However Vald had a change of heart and decided to help out team phantom in their time of need.

" So you will help us then"? Asked Danny.

" Yes"

" Okay then. Do you know what is going on with these ghosts"?

" No I don't because they have been attacking me as well". Said Vald.

" Hold on dad let me think. Yes I remember now. All of theses ghost were sent to test how strong you have become." Said Zack.

" Okay then you are telling me that HE is in control of the ghost zone right now"? Asked Danny.

" Yes and he even has control of the ring of rage and the crown of fire."

" However there are things that I cant answer" Said Zack.

" Maybe I can answer," said Valerie as she flew into the lab.

" Where did you come from"? Asked Sam

" I called her," said Danny. " She knows everything about us and team Phantom"

" So Val what do you think we should do"? Asked Dani

" The first thing we have to do is stop Danny."

" What"?

" NO not that Danny, Dark Danny"

" So you are here to help us then"? Asked Sam

" Yes. I have taken out the Fright Night and Paria dark the former king of all Ghosts," said Valerie.

" Okay nice job Val. But before we go after my evil self we have to get some rest" said Danny.

* * *

**At Danny and Sam's Apartment 1 hour later.**

As Danny and Sam arrive at home the both head strait for the bedroom. Danny quickly strips and attacks Sam. Sam quickly gets undressed and throws herself on Danny. After about an hour Danny is relaxing waiting for Sam to finish. As Sam comes out from under the blankets Danny stares at her and then starts to talk.

" Sam if anything happens to me in the fight…"

" Danny nothing is going to happen to you'.

" Alright but if something does you and Tucker both know how to become half ghost if you need to"

" Mom, Dad, you guys decent can I come in I have t talk to you," said Zack.

" Hold on, okay come in".

" We have to go Skulktech 9.9 is back"

" IM GOING GHOST"

" CALL OF THE GRAVE"

" Alright lets go son," said Danny.

* * *

**Casper High**

" I really never wanted to come back here," said Danny

" Sorry Dad this is where aunt Jazz said Skulktech and his clones were at"

" You will refer to me as Skulker" Said the clone.

" Where is your boss"? Asked Danny

" Right here"

Just then the rest of team Phantom showed up. Tucker on his P.D.A. trying to override the Skulker clones Ectosuit but couldn't get through.

" Danny try to reach his inner ghost." Yelled Jazz. /

" This is not the best time to give advice Aunt Jazz"

" I know but he might have ghost envy and you will…"

" NOT NOW" Screamed Danny and Zombie.

" Oh get out of the way," said Plasmius as he made duplicates of himself and fored ghost rays at Skuktech and his clones.

Then as Plasmius jumped put of the way to make room for Valerie in her Techsuit he is blasted from behind.

"Oops sorry Dad" said Dani

Mean while Valerie is getting a few good hits on Skulktech while Danny and the rest of the team takes care of the Skulker and Technus clones.

* * *

**Amity Park Mall**

The fight roared on eventually leading the team into a trap. A trap set up in the Amity Park Mall.

" Dani you have the thermos"? Called Maddie

" Yeah right here"

" Use it," yelled Jack.

" Okay"

" NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO not that fucking thermos. This always happens this is all your fault you techno dumbass" said the Skulker part of Skulktech 9.9

" Now that, that is taken care of we can… Oh no not my ghost sense" said Danny.

" What is it " Asked Jazz

"Its just me" Said Dark Danny as he teleported into the mall.

Dark Danny wastes no time before he used his now increased power to send all of team Phantom back into the wall of the mall. Team Phantom quickly retreated back to Fenton Works and put up the ghost shield that now not even the ghostly wail can get through.

* * *

**Back at Fenton Works**

" We need to think of a way to get that ring and crown from him. Maybe you can try to reach the ghost part of you Danny that is in side of him," said Jazz

" We will talk about it tomorrow Jazz I think we all need to rest" said Danny as he passed out.

**End Chapter**

**Authors Note**

Well there it is the evil that returns is Danny's evil self. Also I think that team Phantom is going to have a few casualties that will get really hurt and maybe die. However I will leave you think in that. It might happen or it might not. I am not sure yet. Also I think that I am going to bring back a few old inventions of the Fenton's and of Vald's. Thank you and please review.


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own any aspect of Danny Phantom and so and so.

This story takes place after the T. V. movie " The Ultimate Enemy"

Danny is 24 married and has a son. Jazz is 27, and Zack (Zombie) is 24. Maddie and Jack Fenton are still the same ghost hunters they have always been. Everyone else has changed too.

**Chapter 4**

A few days after team phantom had come in contact with Dark Danny they were still all shaken up. The only one that had any energy was Jazz. Jazz was pulling all nighters trying to find out how to beat Dark Danny. She was even having Tucker run computer simulations of her using reverse psychology and even ghost envy psychology to try and out smart Dark Danny. Also she was having Tucker run simulations of her as a shrink trying to find out why Dark Danny was so evil. All the simulations ended in the death of Jazz.

" I don't understand why there is no way to get through to him," said Jazz

" Maybe its because you are approaching it like a psychologist and not a ghost hunter" said Tucker with his head down n the computer desk.

" Maybe, Tucker run the computer simulation of the fight at the mall again"

" Alright but I don't see where you are going with this"

Jazz watches the simulation very closely trying to find a way that she could have helped. However nothing was jumping out at her. But then as she turned away she notice that something was missing out of the battle.

" Tucker go back and play it in slow motion"

" Okay jazz if you say so"

" There"!

" Yes I see it lets go tell the others"

* * *

**Upstairs in the Kitchen**

" Danny, Mom, Dad, Val, Vlad, Sam, Zack, come into the kitchen quick its important." Yelled Jazz.

" What is it princess is it a ghost"? Asked Jack running in with an ectofoamer.

" No Dad its not a ghost it's a plan that I have to defeat Dark Danny"

" What have you got Jazz" asked Danny as he walked in rubbing his eyes.

" Tucker"

" Tucker and I have been down in the lab trying to find a way that the team can beat Dark Danny. We ran a simulation using all forms of psychology and none of those work they all ended in death. So I had Tucker run a simulation of the battle that took place at the mall and I saw something that might help." Said Jazz.

" Well if you look here on the monitor you can see how we might be able to beat him," said Tucker

" However there is a down side to our plan," said Jazz

" And what's that my dear"? Asked Vlad

" Dark Danny is able to make copies of himself and with that power he would be able to take all of us on at once because each one of his copies can take on three of us."

" Ah, but that's were you are wrong my dear. I have an invention that can stop his powers for up to three hours, if we fiddle with it then we might be able change to completely strip him of his power to make copies." Said Vlad.

" Also Jazz you are forgetting that the four of us can make copies of ourselves too." Said Danny.

" Hold on Danny. Lets hear about Vlad's invention first then you can talk" Said Jazz

" Thank you. Like I was saying the invention I have is called Plasmius Maximus. It shorts out the powers of people who are half ghost. But like I said if we fiddle with is we can change it"

" Okay. Now that we have heard Vlad's idea lets hear mine. Like I was saying before each one of the four of us can make copies of ourselves to help the others out. With that there are more of us than there are of him," said Danny.

" That is true. Tucker run a computer simulation of that and show us what happens," ordered Jazz.

Tucker pressed a few buttons on his laptop and the sent the file to the Fenton mainframe to see what would happen. As the team watched it they realized that it was a good idea.

" See I told you it would work." Said Danny.

" Alright Danny we will try your idea the next time we face him and we will use Vlad's idea as a backup. So Mom, Dad, and Vlad you guys go and fix up that thing well we get everyone something to eat." Said Jazz.

* * *

**Meanwhile in the Ghost Zone.**

" Did you get all of the battles that you have fought on video"? Asked Dark Danny.

" Well not exactly your lordship" Said Skulktech 9.9

" WHAT"! Roared Dark Danny " I told you to record everything that way I could study my foe's tack ticks and fighting styles and you have failed me and you know that I don't tolerate failure just ask the Fright Night and Paria Dark and you will see.' Said Dark Danny

" But your lordship they are gone"

" Exactly Skulktech and you will join them if you fail me again"

" I have an idea your lordship," Said Ember as she walked into the throne room of Dark Danny's castle.

" And, what is that my dear"?

" Why don't you gather an army of ghost and attack the human world". Suggested Ember

" That's not a bad idea and I think I know where I can get that army," said Dark Danny

* * *

**That night at Nasty Burger**

Danny and the rest of the team set up the trap that they had planed out for Dark Danny and his followers. A few hours passed and nothing happened. By the end of the night not one ghost had shown up. It wasn't until Zombie had suggested that they go home that a ghost appeared.

" Why is that Skeleton ghost here"? Asked Dani

" I'm not sure. I haven't seen those since Plasmius, Val, and I fought off King Paria and his army." Said Danny

" So what your telling me is that the former king of ghost had an army of ghost that were at his command," asked Zombie.

" Yes"

* * *

**Deep in the Ghost Zone**

Dark Danny was floating around the castle of the former ghost king only to find that his army was still in their forever sleep. However there was a few of them missing. Dark Danny was not happy to find that his army was missing soldiers. Dark Danny summoned his most loyal follower to track them down.

" Ember since this was your idea and you are the most loyal servant that I have I want you to track the missing soldiers"

" Yes my lord" said Ember.

Ember left and flew off through the temporary ghost portal that Dark Danny had made.

As Ember arrived in the human world she was lucky enough to find that she arrived in the park where all but one of the ghost soldiers were waiting for something. She used her newly acquired power of ectoplasmic communication.

" My lord I have found all but one I will continue my search as soon as I get these back to you" said Ember.

Just as Ember ended the communication a temporary ghost portal appeared and she sent the soldiers to meet their new master. After the last one went threw that portal closed and Ember went on to continue her search for the last ghost soldier.

* * *

**Moments Later at the Nasty Burger**

Her search leads her to the Nasty Burger where she found Team Phantom watching the last ghost soldier very closely.

" What are they up to"? Ember asked her self.

" Danny what are we going to do" Asked Sam

" I'm not quite sure yet. However I do know one thing that we cant let this lone ghost get away"

" Well that is going to be hard because my master wants to complete his army". Said Ember as she flew down and snatch the ghost soldier.

Just then a temporary ghost portal opened and Dark Danny can out of it and blasted all of team phantom back into the Nasty Burger with one shot.

" Aw how pathetic you cant even stand your ground against me" said Dark Danny

" FALL BACK," screamed Danny as he teleported everyone back to Fenton works.

" Good work Ember as reward you will get to lead this army"

" Thank you my lord"

* * *

**Fenton Works moments later**

Danny and the rest of were all badly hurt. The only one who didn't get hurt was Tucker because he stayed behind to monitor the fight if one even took place.

" Danny is a you guy okay"? Asked Tucker as he ran into the living room.

Danny, Sam, Maddie, Jack, Vald, Valerie, Dani, and Jazz couldn't answer because they were all fast asleep trying to regain their energy. Tucker simply left them alone.

Days pasted before anyone woke up. The first one up was Jazz she walked into the kitchen and turned on the T.V.

" Ghost skeletons walk freely around Amity Park. Where is Team Phantom?" Said the T.V.

Jazz turned it off. She couldn't stand to hear what else the news had to say.

" It's been like that for the past few days," said Tucker handing her a cup of coffee.

" I can't believe that we lost to him again"

" You weren't ready yet you weren't expecting Ember to show up or that ghost soldier" said Tucker.

A few hours pasted before the rest of the team woke up. They all had the same look on their face. The look of discouragement. Danny and Zack were hurt the worst. Neither one could move much.

" What are we, oh, going to do" Asked Danny as he tried to stand up

" Danny, Zack don't move. We will find a way to beat him. This was a good plan but his time we will have to think of all aspects of the battle" said Jazz

" Danny I have been running simulations of possible battles that could happen but I am not quite done. Give me a few more days and I will have everything ready." Said Tucker

" Alright. But try to hurry the longer we are out of commission the more damage he can do". Said Danny

" Son, I don't want you to worries we will find a way to stop him okay. You and Zack rest more and we will take care of everything else" Said Jack

* * *

**Two days later**

Danny and Zack had rest for the first day and regained their energy and were down in the simulation room trying out Tuckers new battle simulations and were doing good right up until they came up against Dark Danny himself. The stood their ground for the first few hits and them were sent flying into the wall of the simulation room. Danny stopped the simulation and walked out into the lab out of energy.

" Sorry Danny you told me to out everything into it' said Tucker

" I know don't worry Tuck". Said Danny as he fell to the ground.

" DANNY!" yelled Sam.

" He will be fine. Jut let him rest," said Maddie

Sam brought Danny back up into his old bedroom and let him sleep. The rest of the team tried out the simulations all failed once the got to Ember and the army of ghost skeletons. Time was of the essence and team Phantom was loosing hope until Danny awoke and had a brilliant idea.

* * *

**End Chapter **

**Authors Note**

Well see an army was formed. Ember is leading it and Team Phantom is loosing hope until Danny had the smartest idea he had ever had. Also I have brought back in Jazz psychology personality. I will keep you thinking on what Danny's new plan is. Thnk you and please review.


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own any aspect of Danny Phantom and so and so.

This story takes place after the T.V. movie " The Ultimate Enemy"

Danny is 24, married and has a son. Jazz is 27 and their Parents are the same wacky ghost hunters. Zack is 24 and is Danny and Sam's son. Danielle is 22 and a complete clone. Everyone else has changed a little too.

**Chapter 5 **

" Okay guys here is my plan. Since we can get by most of Dark Danny's goons with our basic powers we are set for battle there. However, once we get to Ember and her army of ghost skeletons we will need an old invention". said Danny

" What invention"? Asked Jack

" The Ectoskeleton"

" Ah yes good show Daniel. I see what you re saying have your parents build the suits and have me perfect them the way I did when you were only fourteen. Its brilliant. So we will need four of everything and…" said Vlad

" Yes that is kind of what I am saying but there will only be two suits made. One for me and the other for Zack and the only reason that Zack is getting one is because Clockwork sent him back for a reason and I think that the reason was to help me in the final battle against Dark Danny". said Danny

After a little arguing Vlad finally accepted that he was not going to have a Ectoskeleton. However , little did Team Phantom know that everything that they were planning was being told to Dark Danny from an inside source.

**Dark Danny's Castle**

" My lord I am sorry that I haven't reported in on the actions of Team Phantom. But, I was waiting to have something good to report". Said Plasmius

" So what have you heard Plasmius"? Asked Dark Danny

Plasmius explained that they were planning to build two Ectoskeletons and that he had a plan to stop them.

" So what is your plan to stop them Plasmius"?

" Well my lord it is up to me to build the lightning rod for the endless power source. I can easily build them wrong so when the suits power up the explode killing everyone of them"

" I see but no. Build them correctly its about time I have a challenge" said Dark Danny

" But my lord"

" BUILD THEM CORRECTLY" shouted Dark Danny

" Yes master" Said Plasmius

" Now Go before they notice that you are missing"

Plasmius left as he was ordered to do with nothing but the laughter of his master ringing in his ear.

**Fenton Works**

" Where is Vald"? asked Danielle

" I'm not sure" said Maddie

" The last time I seen him he was down in the lab and he was in his ghost form" Said Jack

" That's not good " said Tucker

" What's not good Tuck'? Asked Danny

What my P.D.A. picked up form the ghost zone cams"

" And that is…" asked Sam

" Plasmius in the ghost zone"

Danny and Danielle both looked at each other and bolted for the lab.

**Seconds Later in the Lab**

" Hopefully I can get in here unnoticed" Said Plasmius as he floated into the lab.

" Don't bet on it Plasmius" said Danny

" Ah Daniel , do you figured out that I have betrayed you and that I have been telling Dark Danny your plans this whole time how long have you known"? Asked Plasmius

" Well to be honest about five seconds now"

" So you didn't know and I just told you"

" That's right Dad" Said Danielle

Then out of no where Plasmius attacked. The fight raged on for a matter of seconds only to result in Plasmius escaping back into the ghost zone. During his escape he dropped the plans to the lightning rods.

" Well I guess we got what we needed out of him" Said Danielle as she and Danny both went back up stairs.

**Deep in the Ghost Zone **

" So I told my secret to Team Phantom and gave them the key to stopping Dark Danny" said Plasmius to himself as he floated in the ghost zone wondering what to do next.

Then in a puff of smoke Dark Danny teleported in. Fear of what was about to happen Plasmius stood his ground and listens to what Dark Danny had to say.

" So you think you can easily escape from me after you betray me do you?" said Dark Danny

" No my lord, but I thought…"

"YOU THOUGHT WRONG. AND NOW YOU WILL PAY THE CONCIQUENSIS" yelled Dark Danny.

" Master what are you going to do to me"? Asked Plasmius as he cowered in fear.

" I'm going to reunite you with your old partner the Fright Night"

" But my lord, I thought that the Fright Night's ghost energy was scattered through out the ghost zone thanks to the young ghost hunter Valerie Grey" said Plasmius confused.

" Exactly Plasmius and you will be joining him" said Dark Danny with an evil grin.

"But my lord can't I still be of some use to you"?

" Ah yes, I think there is something you can do for me after all. You will join Ember and become apart of my army and you will fight to destroy Team Phantom with all your power that is your punishment you must kill the woman you love so dear if you intend to stay alive yourself." Said Dark Danny Laughing

**Fenton Works**

After telling the rest of the team about Plasmius and what he's been doing Danny sat down with a blank look on his face.

"What is it Danny"? Asked Sam

" Nothing except for the fact that now that Plasmius is gone Dark Danny has no way of know what we are up to. However I am sure he know that we plan to build the Ectoskeletons" said Danny

" Well Dad there is one more thing that you should know as well" said Zack

" What's that"?

" The Ectoskeletons will fail" said Zack with a grim look on his face.

" Why"?

" They will fail because of the bloodstream nanobots from Axion Labs. They are contaminated with ghost energy from when Skulker took the last ones" said Zack

" So we need to find a way to get around that problem because we still need these suits they are the only thing that will help us kick Dark Danny ass for the lat time." said Danny

" I think I can help with that" said Tucker" Lets go down to the lab and ill show you what I am talking about"

**Fenton Works Lab**

" What do you have now Tucker"? asked Danny with a worried look on his face.

" What do you by that"? asked Tucker.

" Oh nothing its just your last three inventions were going to explode if I use even a spark of ghost energy" said Danny.

" Oh that. Well don't worry about this one your mom and Dad helped me design them"

"Anyway, so what have you got uncle Tucker"? asked Zack.

" Fenton Nanobots. They are different from the bloodstream nanobots because they will not only monitor your heart rate and you breathing but they will give you a small power boost as well." said Tucker

'

" That's awesome so now that we have all the components lets get to work" said Danny

" Danny you do realize that it is going to take a long time to build these suits right"? asked Tucker

" Yes I know that's why in the mean time Zack, Danielle, and I have been training so hard. See what I was thinking was we will fight the battles from now on this way no one else gets hurt." said Danny.

" Yes that's a good plan" Said Danielle and Zack together.

" NO ITS NOT" Said Jazz and Sam as they walked into the lab.

" Look Danny I know that you want to be the hero and stop everyone from being hurt but Sam and I can help you forget we have been helping you since you were fourteen that's ten years of ghost hunting at your side and besides we have a plan on how we're going to help." Said Jazz

After hearing what Sam had to say on the matter Danny broke down and agreed to let them help but on the condition that if things go to bad that they would fall back and go home. Both Sam and Jazz agreed to Danny's conditions.

" Okay so now that you are going to be going out into battle with us what do you have to protect yourselves form rouge ghost attacks"? asked Danny

" I will be using the Fenton Peeler and I think that's all I need since mom has been teaching me how to use it better." said Jazz.

" I will be using the Specter Deflector and your mom's Fenton Utility Weapon" said Sam

" Okay that works. But if things gets to be to hard get your asses the fuck out of there". Said Danny.

" You got it Danny" said Sam and Jazz together.

**Three Days Later**

Maddie and Jack hadn't started building the Ectoskeletons yet they were still trying to work out all the details. However Valerie had gotten the idea to go out on her own and no one had seen her for that past two days. It wasn't until that night that she came stumbling into Fenton works completely beaten up and worn out form a huge fight. Danny was the one who found her.

" Danny is that you?" asked Val as she fainted in his arms.

"Sam, Tucker, Mom, Dad, Danielle, Jazz" yelled Danny

Everyone dropped what they were doing to see what Danny was yelling about. Once everyone was in the living room Danny explained on what had just happened and everyone knew what they had to do. Danny, Sam and Tucker brought Valerie down to the lab so Maddie and Jack could hook her up to all the medical equipment to see what was wrong with her. Danielle, Zack , and Jazz all went to get blankets and pillows from the spare bed room in the op center.

Once everything was all set with Valerie Danny had that green look in his eyes. Quickly think Tucker told Danny and everyone one else to give him about three hours to see if he could figure out what happened to Valerie. Everyone agreed but were a little confused on what Tucker was gong to do.

**Three Hours Later**

Tucker came up out of the lab and into the living room to tell Danny and the rest of the team what he had found. Better yet to show them what he had found. Pulling down the viewing screen that Jack had installed all those years ago to watch the activity in the ghost zone Tucker played a tape from one of his many security cameras set up in the ghost zone only to show Valerie and some mysterious ghost fighting in the ghost zone. Just then Valerie came up out of the lab and into the living room to tell them what she remembered but instead told them to watch the video because she could only remember bits and pieces. Turning their attention back to the screen Team Phantom watch as Valerie got her ass kick. The video showed Valerie firing ghost blasters left and right but they never hit her target. It wasn't until a great big purple blast was fired that the visual was lost.

" What happened to the video Tucker"? asked Danny

" Ghost ray, wait till the end to ask your questions its nor over yet." said Tucker.

Then as the video cleared it showed a face that Danny and the rest of the team never wanted to see again and the figure shouted " THE FRIGHT NIGHT LIVES" and the screen went back.

" The Fright Nights back"? Asked Danny

" Yes and more , ah … powerful" said Valerie

" You aren't kidding he looks like a purple hulk" said Tucker

" You really are in touch with your inner child aren't you Tucker, but grow up with the comics already" said Jazz

Completely ignoring Jazz Tucker turned to Danny and Said " Now that the Fright Night is back you know that Dark Danny is going to try yo get him to fight on his side"

" That's true but lets wait to see how things play out" said Zack

**End Chapter **

**Author's note.**

Sorry it took so long to get this chapter up but moving and a lot of other shit. So hope you like the twist I put in and cant wait to see the reviews for this one. Oh yeah remember about his show that the future is not as set in stone as you might think. Hint Hint.


	6. Chapter 6

I don't own any aspect of Danny Phantom and so and so.

This story takes place after the T.V. movie " The Ultimate Enemy"

Danny is 24, married and has a son. Jazz is 27 and their Parents are the same wacky ghost hunters. Zack is 24 and is Danny and Sam's son. Danielle is 22 and a complete clone. Everyone else has changed a little too.

**Chapter 6**

After the news of the Fright Night returning Danny awaited ghost activity to come but none did. Little did Danny know that there was ghost activity just none that he could track. Deep in the ghost zone Ember was rushing to Dark Danny's chambers to tell him of the news that she had just heard.

" My lord, I am very sorry to disturb you but this is of the utmost importance." said Ember as she came threw the wall.

" Well what is it Ember?" asked Dark Danny as he pulled his cape back on.

" I was out looking for more ghost to work in your army and I heard a rumor that the Fright Night has returned" said Ember

" Ah . That is not as surprising to me as you might think. But that does bring a problem to mind." said Dark Danny

" What problem is that master"?

" Who is he going to side with"?

" You of course" said Ember

" Are you sure my dear. Because if you remember correctly the last time that he served me he ended up losing a fight and having his energy scattered threw out the ghost zone." said Dark Danny

" That is true but that wasn't your fault" said Ember

" But it was my fault I told him to lose so we could see the power of Valerie Grey's tech suit".

" Oh"

" Ember bring that son of a bitch to me. I will speak with him and see if I cant trick him into serving me again." ordered Dark Danny.

" Yes my lord".

* * *

**Spectral Simulator **

Danielle, Zombie, and Danny were training when the ghost alarm went off. Tucker quickly shut down the simulation and check his cameras. After searching for a few seconds he came across Ember and the Fright Night fighting.

" Ah guys, get up here and see this" said Tucker

Up threw the floor came the three ghost hybrids with a concerned look on their faces.

" What is it Tucker"? said Danielle.

" Ember and the Fright Night" said Tucker

" Okay guys lets go" ordered Danny

" Not without me guys" said Valerie as she transformed into her tech suit.

" Valerie there is no way that you are going into battle after what just happened to you". said Danny

" That doesn't matter anymore and you know it Danny after the past ten years I heal very fast you should know that by now. And you should know that you can't convince me to stay out of battle" said Valerie

" Fine Valerie you can come but be careful" said Danny

* * *

**Casper High Football Field**

" My master wishes to speak with you" said Ember as she blasted a note at the Fright Night.

" Tell your master to fuck off" said the Fright Night as he fired a ghost ray back at Ember sending her back into the field goal post.

" Fine then I will take you by force" said Ember retuning her guitar.

" HA, HA , HA, don't make me laugh. You ran into hiding the last time I came back under the control of Pariah. You couldn't do anything then and you can do anything now." laughed the Fright Night

Throwing the last few energy blast she had in her Ember knocked the Fright Night to his knees. Then thinking quickly she took out what looked like a Fenton Thermos and in a flash of red light the Fright Night disappeared.

" Looks like I am more powerful than you thought". said Ember putting the lid on.

" There she is" yelled Valerie as she and the rest of the team flew into view of the foot ball field.

" Yeah there Ember is but where is the Fight Night"? asked Zombie

" In here now if you don't mind I must be going my master wishes to speak with the Fright Night before you get the chance". said Ember.

Then in a flash of light a ghost portal opened and Ember flew threw it and the portal closed.

" One of Dark Danny's temportals" said Danielle

" EMBER HAS A FENTON THERMOS" yelled Danny

" It looks like it but I think that Dark Danny invented this one because it was a flash of red light not the normal blue like ours". said Zombie.

" Anyway lets get back to the lab before anything else happens" said Danielle

* * *

**Dark Danny's Castle **

" Good work general, your victory will be rewarded" said Dark Danny very pleased with what he had seen of Ember's fight.

Ember handed over the thermos that the Fright Night was trapped in. Taking it from Ember Dark Danny twisted the top open and released the Fight Night from his temporary prison.

" Ah, My old general hove have you been"?

" Shitty"

" Ember leave us we have to much to talk discus" said Dark Danny

" Yes my lord" said Ember as she left he room.

" Anyway, Now that you are back I expect that you will come to serve me yet again" said Dark Danny.

" Forget it. The last time I served you I got my energy scattered threw out the ghost zone. If it wasn't for Johnny 13's shadow I never would have returned."

" You mean to tell me that you have stolen another ghost powers to make yourself whole again."

" Yes and not only did it give me my old powers and a new body but it also gave me more power that you might think. You see Johnny 13 didn't know how much power his shadow actually had and when I took it I gain so much" said the Fright Night.

" I see" said Dark Danny with an evil look in his eye.

" Do you. I hope so because if you don't then you wont know what hit you."

" What do you mean"? asked Dark Danny confused.

" Here let me show you what I mean and give a taste of my power."

" WHAT"!

Then as the Fright Night had promised he blasted Dark Danny into the wall of his throne room. Not know what might happen next Dark Danny got up only to see the Fright Night firing ghost rays left and right. The Fright Night was blasting hole into the walls of Dark Danny's castle. Think on his feet Dark Danny teleported out into Embers chambers and told he to get the army and get out. Doing as she was told Ember gathered the army and fled the castle with dark Danny not far behind her. By the time the Fright Night was done the only thing that was left was the ruins of what was once a great palace.

* * *

**Meanwhile at Fenton Works**

Upon their return to Fenton work Danny, Zack, Valerie, and Danielle stopped off at nasty burger and brought dinner home. Taking his dinner Tucker ran back into the lab while everyone stayed in the kitchen and ate their nasty burgers only to be interrupted by Tucker yelling.

" Guys get down here" yelled Tucker

Everyone ran down into the lab to see what Tucker was yelling about.

" What is it Tucker?" asked Danny

" My cameras around Dark Danny's castle are live again, and look his castle is destroyed."

" Yeah but I bet he and his army escaped" said Zack

" Your from the future should you know" said Valerie

" Yes but from this point on my memory has been wiped. Clockwork thought that this was the best way for all of us to figure out how to do thing the right way and not just because I say that it was how it was done. He wants you to figure things out on your own." said Zack

" That sounds like Clockwork. Anyway back to the castle. Who destroyed it?" asked Danny

" The Fright Night" said Danielle

" How do you know?" asked Tucker

" Because he just flew out of the rubble" said Danny

" This might be a problem" said Jazz and Sam together.

**End Chapter**

**Author's Note**

So it looks like the Fright Night has indeed returned and he is on a side of his own. Dark Danny's castle destroyed and Vlad on his team boy this two part chapter is a little bit more that even I for saw an im the writer. Hopefully Danny's plan for the Ectoskeletons will work out just keep reading to find out.


	7. Chapter 7

I don't own any aspect of Danny Phantom and so and so.

This story takes place after the T.V. movie " The Ultimate Enemy"

Danny is 24 married and has a son. Jazz is 27 and their parents are the same wacky ghost hunters. Zack is 24 and is Danny and Sam's son. Danielle is 22 and a complete clone. Everyone else has change too.

**Chapter 7**

A few days had past since Team Phantom had seen what the Fright Night did to Dark Danny's castle. Within these few days Maddie and Jack had started building the new Ectoskeletons, Tucker was putting the finishing touches on the Fenton Nanobots, and Danny and Danielle got to work on the lightning rods. It wasn't until the ghost alarm went off that Team Phantom stopped what they were doing to see what was going on.

" Guys what the alarm going off for?" Danny asked Sam and Jazz.

" The alarm is going off because that bitch Ember and her army of ghost skeletons are at the lumber yard" answered Sam

" What's she doing there?" asked Danielle

" She must be gathering supplies to rebuild Dark Danny's castle" said Tucker

" Well lets put a stop to it the less we let Dark Danny do the better" said Danny

" Right" said Zack

" WE'RE GOING GHOST"

" CALL OF THE GRAVE"

" I'd better suit up too" said Valerie

" Don't forget us?" said Jazz and Sam

Everyone quickly prepared for the fight that was about to take place. Danny, Danielle, and Zombie in phantom form, Valerie in her Techsuit, Jazz in the Fenton Peeler, and Sam with the Specter Deflector and the Fenton Utility Weapon.

" Mom, Dad, you guys sty here and continue working" said Danny as he and the other flew up the satires.

* * *

**Amity Park Lumber Yard**

" You down there, move your ass. You know our orders move quickly so we can get what we need before they show up to stop us." yelled Ember

" Plasmius watch for the Fright Night, the last thing that master wants is for him to show up" groaned one of the ghost skeletons.

" How dare you order me" said Plasmius firmly

Just then Danny and the rest of the team that was with him arrived, ready to fight.

" Wonderful" said Plasmius

" Skeletons Attack" ordered Ember

The skeletons raced into battle. Valerie, Sam, and Jazz went after the skeletons while Zombie and Danielle fought off Plasmius, and Danny fought Ember. With a few blasts from the Fenton Utility Weapon Sam took out a good chunk out of the ghost skeleton army. Meanwhile Zombie and Danielle easily over powered Plasmius. Danny and Ember were trading wise cracks and ectoplasmic energy. After a while Danny got really tired of being blasted by Ember's power chords. Danny then got blasted into a stack of two by fours and that really pissed him off. Thinking quickly Danny use his ghost freeze to stop Ember in her tracks.

" Alright Ember I've had enough. Its time that you are stopped once and for all. I will take you down even if it means using every lat breath in my body to do so." said Danny

" You don't have that kind of power. Your nothing but a lucky little boy who got his hands on ghost powers. So because of the fact that you are human you will never be anything more than a weakling. Your human half will never let you kill and therefore you don't have the guts to stop me or my master from ruling all". said Ember

" Well here's a start" said Danny taking a deep breath.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

This ghostly wail had more power than Danny had hoped. It broke every piece of wood in the lumber yard and somehow sent Ember back into the ghost zone. Seeing that Ember had some how disappeared Plasmius and the remainder of ghost skeletons retreated. Danny and the rest of the team powered down and looked at each other with amazement.

" Dad what happened?" asked Zack

" I'm not really sure" answered Danny

" Well lets get back home and see if Tucker has any ideas" said Sam as they walked back toward Fenton Works

* * *

**Meanwhile in the Ghost Zone **

In shock form what had just happened Ember was being questio0n on what had happened out in battle. All Ember could say to Dark Danny was that she wasn't entirely sure on what happened. This made Dark Danny furious. Thinking quickly Ember told him what she could remember.

" Well master what I do remember is this… I was fighting off your weaker self and was winning, until he froze me then he used the ghostly wail power and the next thing I knew I was here in the ghost zone" said Ember

" There is only on thing that could have happened" said Dark Danny

" what's that master?"

" Young Danny Fenton's powers are advancing."

It took Team Phantom a hour to walk back to Fenton Works after the fight in the lumber yard because they felt like taking the long way home because they want to think about what had just happened. Once they arrived home Tucker explained everything in three words.

* * *

**Fenton Works **

" Temporary Ghost Portals" said Tucker

" What?" Everyone said Together

" That's right Danny you can now create temporary ghost portals between earth and the ghost zone."

" So on top of everything else I have a new power to learn to control" said Danny

" No. as a matter of fact you can do this at will you have this power completely mastered" said Danielle

" How do you know"? asked Sam

" Watch. Danny try and create a portal now"

Using very little energy Danny created a portal right in front of himself with no trouble at all.

" How did you know that I could do that" asked Danny

" I knew because you are not new to getting powers anymore. Since you have had ten years to get use to the ghost energy in your body you can just use your new abilities when ever you get them it is really simple science if you think about it" said Danielle

" Anyway that doesn't matter anyway just be careful with it." said Sam

" If Danny getting a new power doesn't matter al that much then what does?" asked Jazz

" What does matter is what happened tonight" said Sam

" What exactly did happen tonight that is making you all excite Sam?" asked Danny

" Look at what we did. We took down Plasmius and Ember, not to mention Jazz, Val, and I took a big chunk out of the army of ghost skeletons" said Sam

" Moms right we are getting stronger and that is something to celebrate" said Zack

After thinking for a second everyone realized that Sam was right but they were going to have to put their celebration aside for now there was still to much work to be done. So far only the ectoconverters were built. The other components still needed a little work not to mention that fact that the suits themselves still had to be built. Team Phantom returned to work with no knowledge of what was about to happen in the ghost zone.

* * *

**Clockwork's Castle**

" Well its time" said Clockwork

" Time for what , my old friend"? said Dark Danny

" For me to leave, and you are no old friend"

" Your right on both accounts. It is time for you to leave"

" I know , then I again I know…"

" Everything. Yeah, yeah, save it we're here to take you palace now get lost" interrupted Ember

With a Flash of a giant gear Clockwork disappeared and Dark Danny and his army made themselves right at home.

* * *

**1 Week Later.**

Within the past week Team Phantom had finished building everything but the suits. With constant ghost attacks there wasn't much time to do anything except fight eat and sleep until the next ghost attacked the city. However each time a ghost attack Maddie and Jack stay behind and worked on building the suits, but even though they stayed behind only the boots of the suits were built.

" Mom how long do you think it will take to finish the suits?" asked Danny

"I'm not sure all I know is that it will take us a while because of the fact that we have to work out all the bugs so nothing goes wrong". answered Maddie

" Okay"

" Danny we need to talk" said Tucker sounding very urgent.

" Alright Tucker what's so important"? asked Danny

" Okay. You know how the Fright Night has returned and how he destroyed Dark Danny's castle right ?"

" Yeah that's a good thing isn't it?"

" Yeah but there is something that you have to see" said Tucker

" What?"

" Just look" said Tucker turning to the computer screen.

The computer turn on and the monitor showed something that Danny didn't expect . After the Fright Night destroyed the castle and flew away a familiar face appeared in the rubble.

" Tucker how did you find this"?

" I was board so I started replaying the major fights to see what I could learn for the simulator"

" Okay play back the video and when I say freeze, freeze the frame" said Danny

" Alright"

Tucker replayed the video at least twice before Danny said freeze.

" Tucker do you see what I'm seeing"

"I might be are you seeing the ring of rage on the ground"? asked Tucker

" No but where is the ring of rage"?

Tucker pointed out the ring of rage in the rubble of the castle.

" So where is the ring now"? asked Danny

" I'm not sure Danny but what was it that you saw"? said Tucker

" Not what I saw but who I saw" said Danny

" Who did you see"

" King Pariah"

" The ghost king. You mean that he and the fright night returned. But how?" asked Tucker

" They both retuned the same way and now I know where the ring of rage is and we have to stop both Dark Danny and King Pariah" said Danny

" Lets tell the others" said Tucker

After telling the others what they had discovered Danny and Tucker both agreed that Danny had to use his new power to go in the ghost zone and find where the Fright Night was hiding. However Danny said the he wasn't going alone. Confused at first Tucker didn't understand what he meant but then realized that Danny was taking Zack with him for back up. After about an hour Danny and Zack were ready to go. Tucker had outfitted them with mini cameras and audio so they could stay in touch and so Danielle and Valerie could go in incase they needed any more help.

" Okay guys you are all set there is only one thing left to do and I think you guys can handle that" said Tucker

" Ready" said Danny

" Ready" replied Zack

" IM GOING GHOST"

" CALL OF THE GRAVE"

Danny opened a temportal as he called them when Dark Danny used them and into the ghost zone they went.

* * *

**Seconds Later in the Ghost Zone.**

" Tucker you getting the videos feeds?" Asks Danny

" Got'em" said Tucker

" Alright Zombie lets go"

" Okay Dad"

After a few hour of searching the many door of the ghost zone Danny and Zombie finally came across something that look very promising.

" Tucker you still getting this?" asked Danny

" Yes. Danny see if you can get inside to see if this is where the Fright Night is hiding" said Tucker

" Okay"

Going intangible and invisible Danny and Zombie broke into what they hoped was the Fright Night's hiding place. Once inside Danny came across something that looked like a throne room. Then as Danny had hoped Pariah Dark and the Fright Night flew into the room. However it wasn't as Danny had thought, instead of Pariah Dark taking the throne the Fright Night did and not only that but the Fright Night was wearing the ring of rage.

" The Fright Night is now trying to become king" thought Danny

" Lets go home Dad and see if there has been any activity on Dark Danny side" said Zombie

Opening another temportal outside of the Fright Night's hiding place Danny and Zombie returned to Fenton Works to give Tucker back the equipment so he could download the video incase they needed it later on.

* * *

**Fenton Work seconds later**

Handing over the cameras and all the other gear Danny said to the others " Thee Fright Night has the ring of rage and is trying to become king. It seem that when the Fright Night and Pariah Dark regain their power the Fright night got most of it so now he is trying to become king of all ghost."

" Yeah and I'm not sure if Dark Danny realizes that the ring is missing so lets get some rest before he finds out because when he does we are going to need all the energy we can get" said Zack.

* * *

**Dark Danny's Castle**

Dark Danny was pacing trying to think of a plan to get rid of the Fright Night. Not being able to come up with anything he went and sat down in his throne to think some more. Strumming his fingers on the arm of his throne he realized that the ring of rage was missing.

" My ring I've lost it" he said to himself.

Replaying the events of he meeting with the Fright Night he realized that he had lost the ring there. While running away he must have dropped it. He somehow knew that the Fright Night had it but to be sure he was going to check Team Phantom as well.

" EMBER"

" Yes my lord"

" Find where the Fright Night is hiding and see if he has the ring of rage". said Dark Danny

" Yes master" replied Ember

" PLASMIUS"

" Yes my king"

" Go to Fenton work and see if they have the ring of rage."

" Yes my lord"

" NOW GO" yelled Dark Danny

Plasmius and Ember both flew out of the castle and went to their destinations. Within a hours time they both returned. Plasmius reported back that Team Phantom were all asleep and that there was no sign of the ring there. Ember reported that she had found where the Fright Night was hiding and that he was working with Pariah Dark and had the ring of rage. After taking in all the information that he had just received Dark Danny decided that he was going to attack the Fright Night and regain his ring.

**End Chapter**

**Authors note**

Sorry this one was so long. Anyway a war is coming and Dark Danny and The Fright Night are going to have it out. Who will win even im not sure yet. Clock work is gone for now but maybe he will be back. And Danny is getting new powers. The plot thickens.

Thank you and please review.


End file.
